Biografia
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Ele era um renomado escritor; Ela, uma atriz de sucesso. Tudo seria perfeito, se o passado não se escondesse no presente de suas vidas. AU KaixHilary
1. Chapter 1

_**Avisos: **__Meu primeiro AU online \o/ KaixHilary (mais uma vez u.u'), vários capítulos, tentativa de angst... vamos ver no que dá o.o'_

_Não... por mais que eu queira, por mais que eu tente... por mais que eu me ajoelhe e peça pra tudo que é criatura... nenhum dos personagens aqui é meu u.u' Nem mesmo a Julia ou o Raul, que alguns não devem conhecer o.o' (mas ambos aparecem em G-Revolution, são os dois membros da F-Sangre \o/ ou Dinastia F, como chegou no Brasil o.o')_

_Talvez eu até possa considerar a Maya e Yuri como meus o.ó' Mas os dois são baseados em outros personagens já existentes n.n (Maya Natsume, de Tenjou Tenge e o Yuri... bem... como não sei se vou conseguir inserir todos os personagens que eu quero até o fim da história, coloquei o Tala ae, mas como Yuri, o nome dele original XD fisicamente, seria diferente, mas... quem se importa? lol)_

_**Sumário: **__Um grande mistério envolve a vida do escritor Kai Hiwatari. Desde aquele fatídico dia, suas únicas fontes de contato com o mundo exterior são: os livros, seu amigo Ray, e Max, o editor. Tudo isso, até o dia em que ele é chamado para escrever a biografia de uma atriz famosa, Hilary Tachibana. Era para ser apenas mais um livro em sua carreira, mas a garota está disposta a conhecer e descobrir o que há por trás da fria personalidade deste solitário escritor..._

_Agora chega, já escrevi mais nota do que fic ¬¬'''_

**Biografia**

**Prólogo**

Entrevistas... programas... comerciais... filmes... Por quanto tempo tudo aquilo iria durar?

Aos 27 anos, já estava farta de não ter uma vida particular. Toda a sua rotina se resumia naquela pequena tabelinha que estava à sua frente, e parecia não ter fim. Sabia que Tyson, seu empresário, certamente iria cobrar-lhe tintim por tintim daquela 'agenda'. Se não fosse por esse pequeno fato, já teria feito o que sentia vontade há muito tempo. Queria arrancar daquele mural, jogar no lixo e, por fim, se ver livre de toda essa bagunça que tinha arruinado sua vida.

Mas ali estava, se sentando no sofá da sua mansão, ouvindo os pingos de chuva caindo lá fora. E ela? Sozinha... de novo!

Havia acabado de receber um belo de um fora do noivo, que acusou não agüentar mais a sua ausência por tanto tempo. Eram tantas coisas que ela precisava gravar, que nunca sobrava tempo para ele. Quando sobrava, ela queria apenas deitar e descansar... nunca conversavam sobre a sua relação.

Sempre temeu que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Raul se cansasse dessa rotina e desse um fim em tudo. E aquele dia havia finalmente chegado. Estava na gravação de mais um filme quando o celular tocou. Era ele, que pedia para comparecer a um restaurante, pois precisavam conversar. Não deu outra. Quando entrou no recinto, lá estava ele, sentado em uma mesa, aguardando a sua chegada. Conversaram por um tempo, relembraram velhos acontecimentos... mas o fim se aproximava, e com ele a decepção. Raul queria romper com o noivado.

Não sabia como havia concordado com aquilo. Quando chegou em casa que se tocou do que havia feito. Estava solteira novamente. Precisava dar um rumo à sua vida.

Pegou a primeira agenda de telefone que encontrou pela frente e discou alguns números. Mas, dentre todos os seus amigos, apenas Mariah estava disponível naquela noite. Conversaram por algumas horas, desabafou e muito com a amiga... o suficiente para lhe dar forças de como enfrentar mais um dia da sua terrível vida. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava ser forte para continuar com sua rotina.

Isso é, se o telefone deixasse, é claro!

- Sim?

- Hilary?

- Tyson? O que quer a essa hora da noite? Não podemos nos falar amanhã de manhã?

- É exatamente por isso que estou ligando! Mudança de planos! Preciso que você esteja amanhã, às oito, no meu escritório!

- E o filme?

- Conversei com o diretor, e ele concordou em retomar as gravações no período da tarde!

- Hm... como quiser...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece distante.

- Amanhã às oito no seu escritório, não é mesmo? Estarei lá! – disse, desviando o assunto. Tinha noção do quanto seu empresário sabia ser enxerido, não queria mais detalhes, da sua trágica vida, expostos assim. Uma outra hora, em outro lugar... e pessoalmente, conversaria e diria que estava solteira novamente. Seria questão de minutos para a mídia divulgar tal fato.

- Certo... vou lhe aguardar! – e desligou o telefone.

Finalmente, paz!

Se deixou cair para trás, sendo amparada pela almofada do sofá. Para Tyson ligar e mudar sua agenda, certamente um novo compromisso havia surgido. Era tudo o que ela menos queria no momento.

Virou o rosto, encontrando em cima da mesinha de centro da sala, um pequeno jornal. _"Júlia deve ter esquecido aí..."_, pensou, lembrando-se que a empregada adorava um folhetim diário. Coisa que ela nem tinha tempo para abrir... E não seria agora que ela iria parar para fazer isso. Simplesmente recolheu o exemplar de cima da mesa e guardou-o dentro da estante. No dia seguinte avisaria a mulher sobre aquilo.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Ele não se importou nem um pouco em parecer rude para as pessoas. Toda a razão da sua patética existência havia sido mandada pro inferno depois do dia de hoje.

Entrou em casa, com a roupa completamente encharcada, sem se preocupar se molhava o tapete ou não. Talvez até devesse se importar, era uma das coisas que mais lembraria quando olhasse para ele. Mas, naquele momento, diante as devidas circunstâncias, estava pouco se lixando.

Atrás dele entrou seu fiel escudeiro e amigo. Ray era um tipo de conselheiro, nas melhores e, principalmente, nas piores horas. E aquela era uma dessas.

- Kai, tenta descansar... é disso que você precisa!

- Me esquece!

Mas o amigo não estava disposto a esquecer. Tinha de ensinar para aquele cabeça-dura que a vida não era feita apenas de perfeições, como todos gostariam que fosse. A vida real era dura e impiedosa, não se importando se era novo ou velho... ela apenas se encerrava para alguns... para outros, prolongava até a velhice.

- Kai... sei que já disse isso mil vezes, mas –

- Se sabe, por que repete?

- Porque sei que a Maya não ia gostar de ver essa situação!

O rapaz de cabelos claros parou diante à constatação. Queria por tudo esquecer daquele dia... deitar e acordar apenas quando fosse o dia da sua morte. Mas isso não ia acontecer. E, de quebra, ainda tinha um 'amigo' para se preocupar com ele.

- Ray?

- Hm?

- Vá pro inferno!

Ray não se importou. Apenas assistiu quando Kai entrou dentro de seu quarto e trancou a porta, mostrando mais uma vez que não estava para conversas.

Sem problemas, ele poderia esperar uma o tempo que fosse, contanto que realizasse o último pedido de uma grande amiga. Seria difícil, mas era preciso tentar... custe o que custar!

.......... Continua ..........

**N/A: **_*leva tiro por escrever mais fics e não concluir as começadas o.o'*_

_Oh yeah, mais uma tentativa de voltar. Dessa vez, quem sabe, definitivamente. Não vai ser com o mesmo pique de antigamente (visto que ainda trabalho, namoro... enfim, tenho minha vida pessoal fora daqui). Mas finalmente me formei na faculdade, o que significa maior tempo para as fics n.n_

_Ok... já sei que vocês devem estar fazendo mil e uma perguntas sobre os acontecimentos aí em cima o.o' E como toda essa bagaça vai se juntar e dar uma boa história? O.o''' Vamos ver se vai dar certo, mas acho que sim n.n' _

_Eu só espero que esse meu primeiro AU agrade ao pessoal ç.ç'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avisos: **__Meu primeiro AU online \o/ KaixHilary (mais uma vez u.u'), vários capítulos, tentativa de angst... vamos ver no que dá o.o'_

_Não... por mais que eu queira, por mais que eu tente... por mais que eu me ajoelhe e peça pra tudo que é criatura... nenhum dos personagens aqui é meu u.u'_

**Biografia**

**Capítulo 01**

_"Mais um compromisso... mais um..."_, pensava ela diante aquele prédio. Hesitava em entrar, mas, se não fizesse isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Tyson ligaria em seu celular dando inúmeros chiliques. Estava em um beco sem saída!

O toque do celular tirou seus pensamentos do lugar, fazendo-a voltar à realidade. Reconheceu o número no visor, era Tyson, já enchendo a sua paciência. Seu relógio acusava 08:06... Havia se esquecido que aquele homem tinha um troço cada vez que se atrasava mais do que cinco minutos.

- Já estou no prédio! – e desligou, sem dar chances para o outro retrucar. Ela precisava subir.

Entrou no elevador e retirou os óculos escuros que usava devido à claridade lá fora. Apertou um botão que já conhecia muito bem. Todas as vezes que Tyson inventava um novo compromisso para sua carreira, era aquele pobre coitado que sofria sua ira, descontada no primeiro objeto à sua frente.

Quando alcançou o andar referido, a porta se abriu e, por ela, Hilary saiu. Caminhou sem pressa alguma por um caminho que a levaria até a porta do escritório do seu empresário.

Faltando apenas alguns passos, a porta se abriu.

- Pois bem, aqui estou eu! – disse, entrando no recinto e parando ao lado do rapaz.

- Sente-se, Hilary. – indicou uma cadeira, de frente para a sua. – O que temos para tratar aqui, pode nos ajudar a alavancar a sua carreira!

- Hm... e posso saber como?

- Fique tranqüila! Tenho certeza de que essa idéia é maravilhosa! Você vai adorar!!!

Hilary esperava realmente que sim. Se Tyson viesse com mais alguma idéia absurda, ela teria ímpetos de negar. Se duvidasse, ele era capaz de querer seu nome e seu rosto estampados até mesmo em caixas de fósforo e embalagens de desinfetante...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Era a terceira vez que aquele telefone começava uma nova sinfonia de toques. Mas, assim como todas as outras, ninguém veio atender. Ray entendia perfeitamente que Kai estivesse abatido com tudo aquilo, mas ele precisava se recuperar! A vida continuava, e todas aquelas atitudes poderiam arruinar com o desenrolar da sua.

Na noite passada ele havia decidido que iria ficar por ali mesmo. Não seria a primeira vez, e muito menos a última, que dormia na casa de Kai. Como amigo próximo da família, Ray estava sempre presente em diversos momentos da vida do outro. E não seria neste que iria abandonar Kai...

Decidido a dar um rumo para toda aquela tragédia, retirou o aparelho do gancho e atendeu.

- Alô?

- Hm... por favor, é a residência de Kai Hiwatari?

- Sim, quem gostaria? – perguntou Ray, tentando identificar a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Oh, ainda bem! Já estava acreditando que tinha discado o número errado! Estou acostumado a ligar para o celular dele, mas parece que hoje está desligado, por isso estou tentando neste número. Ele está? É Max, o editor dele!

- Max? Max Mizuhara?

- Ahn... sim, por quê?

- Cara, sou eu! Ray! Como não pude reconhecer antes?!

- Ray? Oh, sinto muito! Em nenhum momento me passou pela cabeça que pudesse ser você!

- Sem problemas! Só um minuto, vou tentar conseguir um horário para você com o mal-humorado do quarto!

- Muito obrigado. Se conseguir convencê-lo a atender, diga que é importante!

- Vai ser difícil...

- Eu sei... sinto muito por tudo. Sei que este não é o melhor momento para conversarmos sobre assuntos profissionais, mas este caso é urgente!

- Aguarde na linha, ok?

Ray pegou o telefone, que era sem fio, e foi em direção à porta do quarto onde, no dia anterior, Kai havia se trancado. Bateu algumas vezes, mas não recebeu resposta alguma. Por fim, tentou a maçaneta e notou que a porta estava apenas encostada, e não trancada.

Abriu e encontrou o quarto vazio. A luz do sol já raiava por dentre as cortinas, mas não havia sinal algum do escritor por ali.

Foi então que notou uma sombra do lado de fora da porta que dava para a sacada do prédio. Aproximou-se e encontrou Kai, sentado em uma cadeira, com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Este parecia ter o olhar perdido, como se esperasse que uma providência divina o alcançasse e resolvesse seus problemas.

- Kai?

- Hm? – foi a única resposta que deu, permitindo que Ray prosseguisse com o que tinha a falar.

- Telefone. É o Max.

Kai, apesar de não estar em um de seus melhores dias, não negou em atender. Pegou o telefone em mãos e levantou-se, notando que Ray já se dirigia para o lado de fora do aposento. Estava novamente sozinho.

- Diga logo o que quer e tchau!

- Kai... o seu bom humor matinal me faz tão bem...

- Se ligou para me infernizar, vou desligar!

- Não! Espere! – gritou Max, do outro lado da linha.

Kai pensou em desligar, mas a curiosidade de saber sobre o que Max tanto insistia em falar era muito maior que a vontade de desligar. O loiro sabia muito bem o estado em que sua mente e sua vida se encontravam. Se ligava, era porque tinha um bom motivo.

- Diga logo, Max! Não tenho o dia todo!

- Ah sim, eu sei disso! Mas é que... bom... temos um contato. E creio que este seja dos grandes.

Como se Max pudesse pensar em outra coisa que não fossem contatos... Há muito tempo que enchia as paciências deste, dizendo que estava se tornando um workaholic! E aquilo só provava essa grande verdade. Se aquele homem não conseguia respeitar seu momento de dor, estava mais do que provado sua teoria.

- Max, será que você- - e foi interrompido.

- Sim, eu sei que este não é o melhor momento para se falar de trabalho. Mas desta vez, somente desta vez, eu preciso da sua colaboração. Não sabemos quando será possível outra oportunidade dessas!

- O que é desta vez?

- Biografia.

- Eu pensando que seria uma tarde de autógrafos... e você me vem com isso?!

- Iria em uma tarde de autógrafos?

- Não, sabe muito bem disso. – realmente, isso era verdade. Kai não se importava nenhum pouco com o que pudessem pensar da sua pessoa. Arrogante, frio, insensível... já ouvira todos esses nomes. Estava acostumado com uma "má reputação", principalmente perante a imprensa.

- Então, por que ainda acredita que eu insistira nessa idéia?

- Porque você é cabeça dura, e parece nunca entender um não. Sendo assim, também não entenderia que não estou disposto a aceitar esse trabalho!

- Droga, Kai! Só dessa vez!

- Não, e eu vou desligar. Me ligue novamente dentro de uns... 10 anos! – e, após isso, desligou. Estava farto dos pedidos de Max

Precisava de um tempo. Tempo este que não sabia quanto duraria, mas queria aproveitar...

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

- Uma... biografia?! – perguntou Hilary, enquanto olhava incrédula para o homem a sua frente.

Mas Tyson não alterou seu modo de falar diante aquilo. Continuava separando alguns papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa. Quando terminou, colocou-os todos juntos dentro de uma pasta, depositando esta à sua frente.

- Isso mesmo. – respondeu.

Aquela era a resposta que Hilary menos esperava.

- Minha?

- Por que não?

- Tyson, isso é um absurdo!!!

- Não acho isso. Temos um dos grandes escritores à nossa disposição.

- Isso não significa nada! – retrucou a garota.

Tyson não respondeu nada desta vez. Limitou-se a entregar a pasta de papéis para Hilary. A mulher estranhou, mas mesmo assim abriu. Eram contas, gráficos e muitas outras coisas. Como já era de se esperar, o empresário havia feito todos os cálculos possíveis para os ganhos.

A última folha dentre todas aquelas foi a que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Era a foto de um rapaz bem aparentado, e a pele lisa do rosto indicava uma idade próxima a sua. Mas estranhou os cabelos pouco grisalhos

- E este?

- Kai Hiwatari. Escritor e ex-jornalista. Largou a carreira pública sem explicações... sem mais, nem menos. Ninguém sabe o certo até hoje. Ultimamente tem estado bastante na mídia, achei que soubesse dos acontecimentos!

- Tyson, o dia em que você parar de me mandar gravar horrores de filmes, milhares de comerciais e ralar minha pele para fazer você ganhar o seu rico dinheirinho, prometo acompanhar as notícias na mídia.

- Mas isso também não interessa. Vou lhe apresentar algumas obras e verá o quão bom ele é!

E foi então que Tyson entregou-lhe uma pilha de livros. Farta de tudo aquilo, pegou-os e não questionou nada.

- Você tem o final de semana para dar uma vistoriada no seu trabalho.

- Isso significa um final de semana sem gravações.

- Posso pensar no teu caso.

- Ohhh... fico feliz em ver que pensa em mim, Tyson... – e sem prolongar o assunto, saiu daquele escritório, prestes a assassinar um empresário louco, antes que pudesse assassinar seu cérebro após ler todos aqueles livros.

Quando se viu sozinho, Tyson sentou-se na cadeira.

_ ... Um final de semana para que Max consiga convencê-lo.

E Max ia precisar de muita sorte para isso.

.......... Continua ..........

**N/A: **_Oh yeah, mais um \o/_

_Incrivelmente eu consegui terminar este aqui rápido o_o não era lá o que eu esperava, mas saiu n.n_

_Vamos ver no que dá .-._

_E obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram 8D_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avisos: **__Meu primeiro AU online \o/ KaixHilary (mais uma vez u.u'), vários capítulos, tentativa de angst... vamos ver no que dá o.o'_

Não... por mais que eu queira, por mais que eu tente... o inútil do Takao Aoki ainda não me vendeu os direitos da série u.u'... por enquanto!

**Biografia**

**Capítulo 02**

Na escuridão do seu quarto, com apenas a luz do abajur a lhe fazer companhia, Hilary não sentia sono, apesar de estar deitada há horas. A noite era propensa para sair e se divertir. Se ela tivesse algum amigo disposto a isso, é claro.

Ainda tinha a amizade de Mariah, mais do que nenhum outro, mas sabia que as noites de sexta e sábado eram reservadas para seu misterioso namorado, não adianta nem tentar ligar para conversar. Ah... mas não perdia por esperar. Um dia ainda iria descobrir quem era o rapaz, não precisaria fazer muito esforço.

Restava apenas ficar em casa. Sozinha, mais uma vez, como tantas outras noites que já passara. Virou-se para o outro lado. Nada de sono. Com uma das mãos, buscou o celular que se encontrava em cima do criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Tentou jogar algum joguinho do aparelho, quem sabe poderia lhe dar sono [1]. Mas nada surtia efeito.

Não tinha como negar, Hilary estava entediada. E com uma bela de uma insônia para ter de aturar.

Foi então que se lembrou dos livros de Tyson. Desde o momento em que havia chegado em casa, não havia tocado em nenhum deles. Levantou-se e foi até a mesa da sala, onde estavam os livros. Haviam três, mas escolheu apenas um: "_Cabana da Saudade". _

- Acho que vou começar por este... pelo título, parecer ser bom. – comentou consigo mesma.

Por um momento, lembrou-se daquele nome. Não se lembrara quando Tyson lhe indicou, mas agora, com mais calma, sua mente se refrescou. Hilary já havia escutado sobre ele. Aliás, com toda aquela correria que havia se tornado sua vida, se ela já tinha conhecimento da existência de Kai, quem mais não saberia de nada? O cara era uns dos mais novos escritores da nova geração... Ela poderia não era daquelas que acompanhava o trabalho do escritor, mas imaginava a tamanha capacidade que ele teria para escrever bons livros e, dentre eles, uma das melhores biografias que poderia ler.

E sua memória logo correu para Raul. O ex sempre comentava sobre as novidades do mundo da literatura. Por ironia, ele adorava ler os trabalhos de Kai. Se não já tivesse, devia ser capaz de comprar todos os livros para a sua biblioteca particular. Provavelmente, a sua biografia seria mais um título adquirido, dentre todos os lançados por Kai.

Ou talvez não, em se tratando de uma biografia da mulher que nunca lhe dava atenção alguma.

Interrompendo todos os seus pensamentos sobre Raul, o celular da atriz começou a tocar. Olhou no visor, era Tyson.

Sentiu ganas de arremessar o aparelho na parede, mas se conteve ao lembrar que não podia se dar a esses luxos. Tinha sim uma quantia considerável de dinheiro e posses, mas não a ponto de sair quebrando tudo a qualquer acesso de raiva que lhe acometia.

- Alô? – respondeu, como se não soubesse quem poderia ser do outro lado da linha.

- Boa noite, minha querida. Como vai a leitura dos livros? Já conheceu o trabalho de nosso escritor?

- Tyson, espero que sua casa tenha relógio, porque na minha tem e agora ele marca onze e dez da noite! Que diabos lhe deu na cabeça de me ligar a essa hora?

- Quis me garantir que você se lembraria de tomar conhecimento da capacidade para a escrita que Kai possui. Irá precisar disso, além de uma boa dose de paciência e leitura sobre os acontecimentos atuais para lidar com Kai quando estiver em reunião com ele!

Absorta em seus pensamentos, com o sono começando a vir a tona, Hilary pensou estar escutando coisas quando Tyson terminou de falar. Coisas muito absurdas.

- Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu. – Tyson fez com que seus pensamentos voltassem ao devido lugar. – Você se encontrará com Kai por alguns dias, contará um pouco da sua vida, ele vai escrevendo o que acredita ser bom... e teremos nossa biografia! Já conversei com o editor dele... é apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele nos ligue confirmando.

- Confirmando? Então ainda não é certo!

O empresário riu, deixando a atriz um pouco confusa.

- Hilary... você se preocupa demais...! Deixe tudo comigo. Assim que estiver tudo certo, entrarei em contato novamente para combinarmos o encontro. Preocupe-se apenas em ler o que lhe passei. E não se esqueça de pesquisar um pouco mais sobre Kai, ok? Não vá querer causar vexame logo de cara!

Ela não disse nada. Preferiu deixar tudo nas mãos de Tyson, exatamente como ele havia solicitado. Não gostava dessa sensação de estar deixando seus problemas nas mãos dos outros, mas Tyson havia começado com isso, então deveria terminar também.

Os livros? Tinha o final de semana inteiro para ler alguma coisa e procurar algum resumo na internet. Afinal, aquilo não iria interferir em nada no seu trabalho.

Pesquisar sobre a vida de Kai? Tyson só poderia estar louco. Sabia o quanto era complicado ter milhões de pessoas conhecendo detalhes minuciosos da sua vida. Por que iria querer fazer o mesmo com o rapaz.

A biografia era dela, não de Kai.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

As horas haviam passado como nunca naquele dia. Justamente o que queria. Se tinha coisa que mais odiava era que os dias passassem devagar, ainda mais em um momento como aquele. Tudo o que queria era que sua vida corresse o máximo possível.

Sentado em uma poltrona de seu quarto, algumas cenas passavam por sua cabeça. A lembrança de Maya ainda era forte, seria difícil apagar de uma hora para outra, e esse era mais um motivo pelo qual gostaria que os dias passassem rapidamente.

Maya sempre se demonstrava alegre com ele, não importava o seu mau-humor, a jovem estava pronta para encarar os comentários irônicos, e por diversas vezes mal-educado, de Kai.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Maya continuava andando de um lado para outro, esperando alguma decisão da parte de Kai. Era teimosa e esperaria o tempo que fosse, mas também não deixaria barato. Estaria atazanando a vida do escritor durante todo o tempo, até que este se decidisse.**_

_**- E então? Vamos?**_

_**- Sabe que eu não gosto disso. – respondeu ele, seco e grosso como sempre.**_

_**A moça sorriu. Kai podia ser mal-educado, mas ela parecia sentir prazer em infernizar a vida dele. Além do fato de ser uma das únicas que conseguia contornar seu gênio.**_

_**- É apenas um almoço com os amigos!**_

_**- Não tenho amigos.**_

_**Um bico de insatisfação se formou nos lábios de Maya. Conseguiria convencer Kai, fosse por bem, fosse por mal.**_

_**- Mas eu tenho, e não vou deixar você sozinho, enquanto visito eles! Vamos!**_

_**- Maya...**_

_**- Diga.**_

_**Kai demorou em responder. Ficou alguns segundos apenas observando o semblante de Maya, como se lhe passasse alguma mensagem mentalmente. Pena que a garota não conseguia entender lhufas do que ele pretendia.**_

_**- Kai? – ela insistiu.**_

_**- Deixa pra lá.**_

_**- Fala!**_

_**- Só espero que isso passe rápido mesmo. Se perceber que está demorando ou enrolando, saio e volto sozinho.**_

_**- Você sempre está falando como se fosse um paciente desacreditado em estado terminal à espera da morte e que, para isso, deseja mais do que tudo que ela chegue e acabe com seu sofrimento! Pare com isso! – ela correu e ficou à frente do escritor. - Você está vivo e bem, está comigo! Vou fazer você aproveitar cada dia da sua vida... mesmo que seja necessário criar mais horas e fazê-lo render mais!**_

_**- É por isso que eu te odeio.**_

_**- Vou fingir que acredito! – ela sorriu, quebrando todas as barreiras de grosseria que ele havia construído.**_

_**Definitivamente, Maya era um anjo.**_

_**~Fim do Flashback~**_

Mais uma lembrança... mais uma! Por quanto tempo teria de aturar isso?

Decidido a deixar essas lembranças para trás, levantou-se da poltrona em que estava e iria sair do quarto. Se não fosse por uma luz fraca que piscava em um dos cantos. Era seu telefone.

Caminhou até o aparelho, apertando o botão das mensagens.

_- Você tem uma nova mensagem._ – disse a máquina, prosseguindo diretamente com as informações da gravação. – _Mensagem recebida hoje, às 19:37hrs._

Só pelo horário ele já poderia supor quem seria... Max! Enquanto isso, o aparelho continuava com a mensagem.

- Kai? Sou eu, o Max! Ahn... espero que esteja tudo bem. Tou ligando pra saber se você vai mesmo recusar a oferta. Eu acho que seria ótima, mas se você não quiser, podemos recusar! Me ligue confirmando, ok? Sei que você deve me odiar, mas eu realmente preciso dessa confirmação! – a secretária eletrônica repetia.

Como se ele pudesse duvidar de algo. O loirinho sempre ligava em horários como aquele... geralmente estava saindo do seu escritório, aproveitava para ligar de lá.

_- Fim da mensagem._ – acusou o aparelho.

Kai bem que gostaria de recusar. Mas, depois de todas aquelas lembranças de Maya, sabia que, se a garota estivesse ao seu lado, iria xingar todos os seus ancestrais por estar fazendo uma recusa dessas.

Pegou o aparelho e discou rapidamente o número de Max. Não demorou muito e o outro atendeu, com uma voz um tanto sonolenta. Sem deixar espaços para que Max falasse, Kai logo interrompeu.

- Eu aceito.

- Kai? – estranhou Max, diante a voz que escutava do outro lado. – É você?

- Eu disse que aceito fazer esse trabalho, está feliz agora?

_... Continua ..._

**N/A: **_Mais um \o\ mais um /o/_

_Pombas, tenho que aproveitar a minha maré de imaginação, não é mesmo? n.n'_

_[1] Eu faço isso todo santo dia o_o XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avisos: **__Não tem avisos importantes. Vocês já sabem que não sou, e nunca vou ser dona de nada, para minha infelicidade, pois assim não posso ser rica e milionária u.u' (e para a felicidade de vocês, pois se eu fosse, estaria tudo atrasado huahuahua)_

**Biografia**

**Capítulo 03**

Finalmente estava com o número em mãos, faltava apenas coragem para entrar em contato com o tal escritor que faria a sua obra. Tyson enchera tanto da sua paciência, que até desanimava. Mas, apesar de todos os avisos, ela insistiu em ser a primeira a manter contato com o outro.

Imaginava alguém inteligente, que havia viajado e conhecido diversos lugares... alguém que teria prazer em conhecer e, quem sabe, não se tornar sua amiga. Mas o empresário havia jogado um balde de água fria em suas esperanças, dizendo que o cara era mais frio que uma pedra de gelo.

Segundo Tyson, jamais aquele escritor, alguém como Kai Hiwatari, iria olhar para Hilary e tentar ser amigo dela. Ele poderia passar anos e anos trabalhando para ela, mas nunca criaria laços maiores que os profissionais.

Logicamente, isso assustou Hilary. Que tipo de pessoa era Kai?

Analisava o papel, temendo ligar e descobrir que o que haviam lhe dito era verdade. Mas ela teria de fazer isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Pegou o aparelho em mãos, discando pausadamente os números, desejando não ter de encontrar ninguém em casa.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

As horas passavam e, por mais que digitasse naquele velho notebook, o dia lá fora ainda continuava brilhando. Culpava São Pedro pelo tempo razoavelmente bom, mas sabia que ele seguia apenas ordens superiores.

Por esses e outros motivos é que agradecia por não ter um chefe. Tinha um editor, que o cobrava por resultados. Mas ele era contratado para isso. Caso não quisesse mais, poderia demiti-lo a hora que quisesse.

Poderia, se este editor não fosse Max.

O poder de persuasão de Max, às vezes, poderia ser muito grande. Bastava surgir alguma coisa que era de seu interesse para que ele colocasse suas asas de fora e tomasse as rédeas. E apesar de já saber como lidar com Max, por diversas vezes, Kai preferia não bater de frente e causar mais estresse, e por isso acabava por se render aos pedidos de seu editor.

Hilary Tachibana era o nome escrito no pequeno briefing[1] entregue a ele. Se sua memória não estivesse falhando, e acreditava que não estava, já escutara esse nome. Devia ser mais uma dessas novas atrizes que surgem, fazem uma novela ou duas, posavam nuas para revistas masculinas e depois, quando terminavam os seus quinze minutos de fama, desapareciam da tela da TV, dando lugar a mais um rostinho bonito que iria seguir os mesmos passos.

Besteira. E das grandes.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Max havia visto uma grande oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro com a biografia de uma atriz, provavelmente, de quinta categoria. Claro, não era o nome dele que estaria estampado na capa dos livros que iriam encalhar nas livrarias de todo o país, mas sim o de Kai.

- Cretino! – esbravejou, enquanto esmurrava a mesa ao seu lado, onde repousava a xícara do seu café.

Bastava esperar o toque daquele maldito telefone para que pudesse sair do conforto da sua casa e conhecer o seu mais novo 'trabalho'. Havia conversado com Max no dia anterior e este lhe garantira que iria passar o seu número para a atriz, pedindo que esta entrasse em contato e marcasse uma data para se conhecerem.

Não sabia a hora em que ela ligaria, mas estava ansioso para que isso terminasse logo. Se tinha de trabalhar, queria que fosse de uma vez. Quanto mais demorasse para terminar, iria se sentir mais preso aos pedidos de Max.

Quando o telefone tocou, já nem se lembrava mais de que esperava uma ligação.

- Alô? - mas a pessoa permanecia muda. Apenas um ruído pertencente à respiração.

Kai, que agora já se lembrava de que poderia ser Hilary, não insistiu muito. Tentou ser o mais calmo possível para não assustar a moça.

- Quem é? – perguntou, esperando que dessa vez houvesse uma resposta.

Do outro lado da linha, Hilary não sabia o que fazer. A voz que havia acabado de escutar era diferente... Esperava um voz grave, mas o que escutara era algo completamente oposto. Não aparentava ser voz de alguém com facilidade para fazer amigos, mas também não era de alguém frio, como Tyson lhe garantiu.

- K-Kai? – ela arriscou a dizer.

- Exato. – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.

- Eu... – a coragem de falar estava lhe fugindo. Ou falava de uma vez, ou sabia que não iria conseguir mais. – Eu sou Hilary, acredito que o Max já deve ter falado um pouco de mim.

- Ah, claro. Tachibana, estou certo?

- Exato! Meu empresário conversou com Max, o combinado seria de nos encontrarmos algumas vezes... eu contaria tudo sobre minha vida e você colocaria isso em palavras...

- O básico de todas as biografias.

Aquela frase foi um ponto a favor de Tyson. Kai havia dito aquelas palavras com tanta frieza, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Pensou em retrucar, mas não queria criar desavenças logo de cara. Ainda tinha muito a conhecer do escritor, e esperava que o tempo que trabalhariam juntos servisse para algo.

- Sim... - toda a conversa permaneceria daquele jeito, se não fosse por mais um acesso de coragem da parte de Hilary. – Mas... não estou ligando para saber os procedimentos de escrever um livro. Na verdade, é algo muito mais simples. Acredito que, para que possamos ter um bom relacionamento durante este trabalho, nada melhor do que nos encontrarmos e conversarmos um pouco!

Kai permaneceu em silêncio do seu lado da linha. Não era de seu agrado sair para conversar com alguém, ainda mais com uma desconhecida como ela. Poderia ser o trabalho que fosse, mas não queria aquilo.

Olhou para o lado, encontrou um porta-retrato na sua escrivaninha. Lembranças... era tudo o que aquilo representava agora.

Sem saber de onde aquela resposta havia saído, apenas disse. – Onde?

- O que acha de ser amanhã na Cossette? É uma confeitaria muito conhecida do centro. Podemos tomar um café da manhã lá, o que acha?

- Às oito está ótimo.

Hilary sentiu um arrepio enorme na espinha. Odiava acordar cedo, ainda mais para esses eventos. Já tinha se acostumado com os chamados de Tyson, quando este pedia para praticamente madrugar na porta de seu escritório. Mas... até Kai faria isso?

- Hilary? – ele perguntou, estranhando que a moça ficou muda do outro lado.

- Claro, às oito!

- Combinado, e não se atrase. Não sou alguém que gosta de esperar. – ele disse, sem que ela esperasse aquele tipo de reação.

Ela engoliu a seco, mas logo respondeu também. – Pode ficar tranqüilo, estarei lá antes mesmo de você se dar conta de que horas são.

- Assim espero. – e, sem maiores rodeios, desligou a ligação.

Hilary ainda segurou o telefone por alguns segundos, tentando entender o que realmente havia acontecido ali. A frieza com que havia sido tratada era clara, bastava apenas descer goela abaixo. Por um outro lado, aquilo lhe instigava a querer conhecer mais sobre ele. O que fazia com que uma pessoa pudesse agir assim era um verdadeiro mistério, mas Hilary pretendia ir além e descobrir mais e mais, conforme fosse aumentando o ritmo de trabalho ao lado do escritor.

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Se raiva matasse os mortos novamente, Hilary teria ganas de estrangular o inventor do despertador até que este morresse mais uma vez. Justamente naquele período do sono, o que mais gostava de curtir, o aparelho tocara, lembrando-a de algum compromisso que possivelmente teria naquela manhã.

Compromisso...

... manhã...

... Kai!

Levantou-se o mais rápido possível e correu para o banheiro, tomando uma ducha rápida e tratando de se aprontar para sair. Havia prometido para Kai que estaria lá cedo, mas nunca imaginaria que, em seguida, receberia um comentário daqueles.

Kai dera um ultimato. Ou chegava no horário, ou nada feito. Ela, logicamente, dissera que estaria lá na hora marcada. Mas não imaginara que seria tão difícil de cumprir o acordo e estar de pé quando necessário.

Uma última observada em frente ao espelho... péssima! Suas olheiras estavam mais profundas do que nunca, mostrando o quão óbvio era o fato de havia acabado de acordar.

Durante o caminho todo pensara quanto aquilo valia para sua vida. Um contrato... um negócio com o escritor mais reconhecido de todo o Japão. Os livros de Kai passaram a ter um significado todo especial para ela. Assim como já tinham para outras milhares de mulheres japonesas.

Mas não eram as milhares de mulheres japonesas que estariam ali. Era ela, e precisava provar que poderia ser uma ótima companheira de trabalho.

Quando deu por si, estava em frente ao local combinado. Cossette, a confeitaria mais freqüentada desde que se entendia por gente. Repleta das mais variadas receitas, o local era atraído por visitantes dos mais diversos lugares de Tóquio. E não seria diferente com Hilary e Kai. Pois, ao que sabia, o escritor também não era um morador do centro da cidade.

Entrou pela porta, notando que todas as mesas estavam lotadas. Algo dentro de si disparou um alarme de alerta: Como poderia tomar café com Kai, naquele lugar, se não havia mais nenhum lugar vago.

Sua mente trabalhava a mil, pensando em uma resposta conveniente para ela, quando escutou uma voz.

- Se pretendia conseguir um lugar para se sentar, deveria ter ao menos pensado em chegar antes. Como conhecedora deste local, deveria ao menos saber que a Cossette não é como as outras confeitarias. – Kai dizia, em alto e bom som, para todos os presentes escutarem. Inclusive Hilary.

- Me desculpe, mas não cheguei a pensar nisso quando combinamos.

Kai não respondeu. Manteve-se quieto por um bom tempo, até que por fim saiu e a única coisa que Hilary pode observar era ele conversando com uma das atendentes recepcionistas do local. Não era possível identificar o assunto, pois ambos falavam em um tom praticamente inaudível aos ouvidos humanos que estivessem a uma certa distância.

- Vamos embora? – questionou Hilary, assim que Kai estava de volta.

- Aguarde. – e essa foi a única resposta de Kai.

Por um momento, Hilary sentiu-se intimidada ao ver que ele não estava para conversas, mas a moça resolveu investigar um pouco mais sobre o que seria realizado.

- Então... como pretende fazer esta biografia?

- Exatamente como você havia dito na noite passada. Recomendo que nos encontremos algumas vezes por semana... podem ser uma ou duas... a partir dos relatos que você der, podemos montar o trabalho. Após isso, basta seguirmos os modelos e estaremos prontos para lançar.

- Biografia é uma obra que exige muito esforço, hm? – ela tentou iniciar um novo assunto.

Com uma certa estranheza no olhar, Kai esperou para responder. Preferiu pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades de motivos para a mulher falar daquela maneira. Como não havia encontrado nenhuma condizente com suas palavras, seguiu o roteiro básico para uma entrevista.

- Em uma biografia, todo o trabalho se resume a contar a história de alguém com as suas palavras. Se considera isso um trabalho difícil, então é difícil.

- Há quanto tempo você escreve?

- A 'entrevistada' aqui é você.

Hilary não continuou. Sabia que o escritor havia alcançado um nível de tolerância acima dos limites. Poucos minutos depois, a atendente se aproximou.

- A mesa 02 está disponível. Podem me acompanhar?

(¯·..·¯·..·¯)

Quando saíram do recinto, Kai passou a caminhar a passos lentos, enquanto apenas assistia a moça andando a sua frente, parecendo bem mais relaxada do que quando haviam se encontrado. Talvez, aquele encontro a deixara com uma impressão diferente do que a que possuía.

- Kai?

- Hm?

Hilary olhava para aquele triste escritor. Ficava imaginando quando ele poderia se tornar alguém normal... alguém que não rejeitaria as pessoas apenas com a sua personalidade.

- Vamos... ou vai ficar parado aí para sempre? – disse, sem diminuir o ritmo da caminhada.

- Não estou parado.

- Mas está quase!

Kai não respondeu. Preferiu continuar andando na velocidade em que estava, mantendo a distância entre ele e a moça. Ela permanecia alheia a tudo, buscando entender o que realmente se passava pela mente de Kai. Decidida a obter um pouco da sua atenção, ela parou e caminhou lentamente até ele.

Ao notar os passos de Hilary, Kai parou e recuou um passo.

Maya...

... exatamente como ela costumava fazer quando queria alguma coisa...

.

.

.

.

.

_~Flashback~_

_O telefone estava tocando novamente. Olhou no visor, era ela. Havia dado seu número, mas não esperou que ela realmente ligasse. Não era a primeira vez, mas esperava ser a última, que alguém tentava conquistá-lo. Apesar de Maya ser especial, não gostava de se sentir como um prêmio em jogo._

_- Diga. – foi como atendeu._

_- Bom dia para você também, Kai!_

_- Não vai ser hoje o dia que você vai conseguir me fazer dizer "bom dia" ao atender ao telefone. Ainda mais após levantar._

_- Deixando este seu bom humor de lado, vamos ao que interessa! Aceita sair comigo?_

_- Maya, são cinco horas da madrugada! Que diabos pensa em fazer esta hora? Volte a dormir e pare de atrapalhar o sono alheio..._

_Kai apenas escutou um pequeno riso do outro lado da linha._

_- São cinco horas da madrugada e este é o melhor horário para o tipo de programa que eu curto!_

_- Perfeito, vá e aproveite. – disse ele, sem ao menos se interessar com o que poderia ser._

_Com apenas um dedo, apertou o botão de desligar do telefone. Colocou-o novamente no gancho, acreditando que, desta vez, seria possível ter um sono digno. Havia chegado tarde da faculdade e ficara até as três fazendo trabalho, merecia um descanso!_

_Como já era de se esperar, o telefone tocou novamente._

_- Nunca mais desligue na minha cara! Vai se arrepender amargamente do dia que repetir este feito! – gritava ela, em um tom que, nem de longe, intimidou Kai._

_- Maya, arranje outro idiota para atormentar!_

_- Nascer do sol... dentro de 15 minutos... te aguardo no ponto mais alto da cidade! – e desligou, sem dar chances para Kai retrucar. O rapaz bem que tentou chamar no celular da amiga, mas só dava caixa postal. _

_"Idiota... certamente desligou para não dar chance de conseguir encontra-la...", pensou, enquanto sentava na beirada da cama, decidindo sobre o que fazer dali para frente. Poderia muito bem recusar e voltar a dormir, mas a consciência lhe consumia por dentro. Abandonar alguém que estava à sua espera não era coisa do seu feitio. Se algo acontecesse com Maya, se culparia até o dia de sua morte._

_Sem tirar o pijama, apenas colocou um sobretudo por cima e saiu pela cidade, em busca do ponto mais alto._

_Quando finalmente se tocou de que deveria ser o morro que se localizava ao sul, subiu e encontrou a garota sentada em meio à grama. Ainda era noite, e ela parecia absorta em pensamentos. Mesmo assim, virou-se quando escutou os passos do amigo na grama._

_- Sabia que viria._

_- Apenas para se certificar de quão idiota você é._

_- Você não consegue recusar o meu convite._

_- Acredite, Maya. Eu consigo. Ainda mais porque me fez levantar da cama, quando o sol ainda nem nasceu._

_- É justamente este o programa!_

_- Você já disse._

_Maya sorriu de lado. Passou a caminhar lentamente na direção de Kai. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais sentia o nervosismo por parte do outro. Era óbvio o quanto ele gostava dela, apenas nunca teria coragem para se declarar. Na faculdade, Kai era um rapaz muito isolado. Apesar de fazer um curso que exigia descontração e interação com o grupo, parecia não se adequar à grade de Jornalismo. Restava que a iniciativa partisse dela, torcendo que esta fosse bem aceita._

_- Duvido que consegue recusar este meu outro convite._

_- Maya, não provoque..._

_- Então me beije..._

_Kai não respondeu. Apenas assistiu a colega de sala se aproximar ainda mais de seus lábios. Atrás dos dois, o sol nascia como era previsto por Maya. As luzes refletiam e iluminavam, mostrando que um novo dia estava por vir._

_~Fim do Flashback~_

.

.

.

.

.

- Kai? - a voz de Hilary o tirou daquelas recordações intermináveis... afinal, até quando iriam durar? Ela ainda estava ali. Poderia fazer o que for, a memória sempre o trairia. E daquela vez não era diferente. Apesar de acreditar ter superado, flashes como aquele mostravam que estava enganado e que ainda continuava sendo assombrado e perturbado pelas próprias lembranças.

Olhou para sua frente, Hilary ainda aguardava uma resposta para algo. Talvez para seus chamados... talvez para uma outra pergunta que não havia prestado atenção. O melhor para tudo era fingir que nada havia acontecido e saírem logo dali. Queria ir para casa e descansar... era tudo o que precisava.

- Vamos... já está ficando tarde...

Hilary estranhou. Tarde? O sol nem havia chegado ao meio do céu e ele dizia ser tarde? _"Tudo bem... nada mal para o primeiro contato."_, pensou, ao se lembrar de todas as especulações que ouvira do empresário ao dizer que Kai era uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos. Até poderia ser, é verdade.

Mas, para ela, Kai não passava de uma pessoa solitária.

_... Continua ..._

**N/A:** [1] Briefing: conjunto de informações necessárias para o desenvolvimento de um trabalho, sendo muito utilizadas em Administração, Relações Públicas e Publicidade. O briefing deve criar um roteiro de ações a serem tomadas para obter o resultado que o cliente procura. É como descrever um problema, e com estas pistas, ter idéias para criar soluções. ^^


End file.
